dejepisfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Doba bronzová (3000 - 1200 pnl.)
Vo východnej časti Stredomoria vzniklo v dobe bronzovej viacero vyspelých civilizácií. Povieme si o tých najznámejších. Minojská civilizácia Na prelome 3. a 2. tisícročia prechádzala Kréta (centrum Minojskej civilizácie) veľkým rozvojom. Pôvodné poľnohospodárske dediny sa menili na mestá, ktorých centrami sa stávali paláce. Najväčším sídlom na kréte bol Knóssos. Poznáme však aj ďalšie ako Faistos, Zakros, či Malia. Minojské paláce neboli opevnené hradbami, spoliehali sa na svoju námornú prevahu a boli si istí, že sa k nim nikto cez ich loďstvo nemôže dostať. Je známe, že Kréta ovládala oblasti v Egejskom mori, západné pobrežie Malej Ázie aj juh Balkánu. Mala teda veľký vplyv. Tento vplyv ukončil výbuch sopky v roku 1470 pnl. na ostrove Théra, ktorý zničil takmer všetky centrá na Kréte a prežil pravdepodobne len Knóssos. Túto katastrofu využili pevninskí Achájci, ktorí prišli na Krétu a ovládli ju. thumb|left|400px|Ruiny labyrintuMinojčania používali 3 typy písma: *piktografické (obrázkové) písmo *lineárne písmo A *lineárne písmo B Posledné dva typy boli písané v riadku. Typ A nebol rozlúštený, no typ B sa podarilo rozlúštiť Johnovi Chadwickovi a Michaelovi Ventrisovi v roku 1952. Tí zistili, že lineárne písmo B používali aj prví Gréci = Achájci. Paláce na Kréte plnili významnú náboženskú funkciu. Dá sa povedať, že celý palác možno chápať ako náboženské centrum a miesto, kde sa vykonávali náboženské obrady. Súčasťou obradu boli hry s býkmi. Na Kréte bol rozšírený kult býka. O minotaurovi Bájny kráľ Minós poveril vynálezcu a staviteľa Daidala, aby postavil veľkú budovu so spletitými chodbami. Podarilo sa, a vzniklo veľdielo - kamenný labyrint. Kto doň vošiel, už nikdy nenašiel cestu von. Minós sa chcel uistiť, či má priazeň bohov a tak si vyprosil od boha Poseidona býka. Kráľ dostal krásneho bieleho býka a z vďaky sľúbil Poseidonovi, že mu ho obetuje. No chamtivý Minós potajomky zaradil býka do svojho kráľovského stáda. Ťažko však oklamať bohov a Poseidon nebol žiadnou výnimkou. Pomocou bohyne Afrodity vzbudil v kráľovej manželke Pasifae lásku k býkovi. No býk nemal v úmysle sa zbližovať s kráľovnou tak sa rozhodol Daidalos kráľovnej pomôcť. Vytvoril dutú drevenú kravu v životnej veľkosti a potiahol ju kravskou kožou. Do tejto drevenej kravy si Pasifae vliezla a čakala na moment, kedy ju býk oplodní. Býk naletel a z tohto šialenstva vznikol minotaurus = chlapec s býčou hlavou. Živil sa ľudským mäsom. Král Minós sa o tomto bastardovi dozvedel a strčil ho do labyrintu. Daidalos skončil vo väzení. Krátko nato však kráľa postihla ďalšia rana osudu. Jeho brat Androgeos, ktorý vyhral v Atenách päťboj, bol Aténčanmi zabitý. Kráľ chcel brata pomstiť, flotilou porazil Atény a určil im podmienku = Atény museli každých 9 rokov posielať na Krétu 7 mládencov a 7 panien, ako potravu pre minotaura. Na jednu takúto smrteľnú výpravu na Krétu sa dobrovoľne vybral aj Tézeus, syn aténskeho kráľa Aigea. Sľúbil otcovi, že zabije minotaura a keď sa bude vracať domov, na lodi vztýčia bielu vlajku ako symbol toho, že uspel. Keď Aténčania prišli do Knóssu, dcéra kráľa Minoa Ariadna si hneď všimla statného Tézea a zaľúbila sa doňho. Predtým než ho poslali do labyrintu mu zaobstarala zázračný meč a zlaté nite. Nite priviazala o bránu labyrintu a vysvetlila Tézeovi, že minotaurus v labyrinte vždy hodinu spí, vtedy má čas ho zabiť. Tézeovi sa tak podarilo zabiť netvora a utiecť z labyrintu. Stráže vtedy nedávali pozor, pravdepodobne preto, že ponad Krétu vtedy prelietal Daidalos aj so svojím synom Ikarom. Daidalovi sa podarilo vo väzení vytvoriť z vosku a z vtáčich pierok krídla a odletieť spolu so synom z Kréty. Tézeus spolu s Ariadnou utiekli až na ostrov Naxos. Čo sa dialo potom, o tom je veľa verzií. Pravdepodobne odtiaľ už šiel do Atén sám, no zabudol vyvesiť bielu plachtu. Keď to jeho otec zbadal, od nešťastia skočil do mora. Odvtedy sa toto more volá podľa kráľa Aigea Egejské more. Keď Tézeus dorazil do Atén, ešte dlhé roky tu múdro vládol ako kráľ. Zdroje VALACHOVIČ Pavol. Stručné dejiny starovekého Grécka. Prešov: Vydavateľstvo Michala Vaška. 2012, 160 s. Minóov labyrint online. https://www.sk.wikipedia.org, 2018-01-25. Dostupné online.